


What It Means to Be Human

by KatMotif



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 17 Meets His Wife, Being a Cyborg, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, Ignores Super and GT, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's Krillin of course there's humor, Marriage, Mild Smut, Moving On, Nightmares, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Park Ranger 17, Post-Cell Games Saga, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Majin Buu Saga, Pregnancy, Reformed Villains Trying To Fit Into Their Former Enemies Friend Group, Romance, Sibling drama, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Tags May Change, maybe indefinitely bc I'm just not motivated to finish this one yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: Android 18 isn't sure what to do with her life now, dealing with being a cyborg without purpose, and surviving her ordeal with Cell, with her brother nowhere in sight. What else is she to do but ask Krillin for help? Of course, Krillin's all but too willing to help her. But how much can he help her when he's mourning the loss of his best friend? And when he's completely in love with her?Meanwhile, Android 17 looks into becoming a park ranger, preferring the peace of nature to civilization. Little does he know that he can't avoid people completely even in his isolated space. And well, there might be some people he doesn't want to avoid, like the park's zoologist. Needle is just finishing with a hard divorce from the man she thought was her one true love. Just when she's sworn off dating for good, the new ranger comes along with his mystery and good looks.What does it mean to be human? And in love?





	1. Swear on My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, my first Dragon Ball OTP. K18, the ol' Kuripachi, etc. Chestnuts. Ah, I love them. I love this ship between a seemingly cold cyborg and absolute dweeb who never thought he'd actually get a girlfriend. It was the first ship that ever really spoke to my young, adolescent heart when I watched DBZ on Toonami all those years ago. (God, I'm so old.)
> 
> Anyway, here's the start of the fic I always wanted to write. Am I gonna write a get together fic for every ship I have? No, probably not. But I do like writing them! A lot. Maybe I should write romance novels? LOL JK
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. -Kat

Mornings on the little island Kame House was on were usually peaceful, since it was just Krillin, Roshi and Oolong. The latter two were still in bed, whereas the former was already wide awake. The former monk had taken to meditation much more these days, since the Cell Games roughly a few months ago. His once bald head, once meticulously shaved, now sported a layer of black fuzz upon it. He had stopped mourning Goku almost completely, at least part of the reason for his morning routine he had developed.

The sand felt a little cooler beneath his bare feet this particular morning, and instead of going shirtless he had to throw an old hoodie that was actually too big for him (it was probably Yamcha’s, the goof had a habit of leaving things here, but he was sure his taller friend wouldn’t mind his borrowing it for the moment). He’d normally sit a bit closer to the water, roll up the dark grey sweatpants he wore up to just beneath his knees and sit right there, but today he settled for a good foot or two from the waves. The ocean was calm this morning, and for that he was a bit relieved. The sunrise had caused the sky to glow in oranges and blues, the shadowy clouds dissipating a bit as they ran by above his head.

It was a nearly perfect morning, honestly. The air was crisp and clear, and his thoughts weren’t preoccupied with the loss of his best friend, or the upcoming birth of the second child he’d left behind for his family, or the baby shower Bulma was throwing for them. No, not a distraction from his mediation in his mind.

Until he’d heard a set of footsteps softly land behind him. He didn’t sense energy of any kind, which ran a shiver down his spine. It could be only one of two people, one of which he’d wanted desperately, deep down, to see again.

He was thankful for the view of blonde hair, not black, as he turned his head. That golden hair was brushed across her face as a breeze blew past them gently, ice blue eyes looking down at him blankly. Her face was as blank as ever, difficult to read. She’d thankfully found more clothes to wear, a white sweatshirt and black jeans, and some brown boots. Her earrings were different as well, simple white pearls instead of the small hoops from before.

Kami, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Terrifyingly so, or maybe the terror was from knowing how easily she could still kill him. How, if he were being honest, she had every reason to, and he wouldn’t blame her one bit if she decided to. He had died before in much worse ways.

“18?” he whispered inquisitively, not sure if he should have his guard up or not. Was her expression softer than he remembered?

“I did say I’d see you later.” her voice was as deadpan as ever, yet warmer.

“Y-you sure did.” he stammered, standing up sharply, only to stumble over and land butt first in the chilled water. He yelped, and he immediately noticed her eyes widen. Then, she covered her mouth with her hand quickly. Was she smiling? Trying not to laugh.

“Sheesh, you’re just as much of a dork as I remember.” she said, tilting her head, showing him that she was, indeed, smiling at him. His heart was pounding so hard he was convinced he was going to have a heart attack. He stood back up, a bit more slowly this time.

“I forget that sometimes your legs can, y’know, fall asleep when you have them crossed for a while.” he excused himself, rubbing the back of his head. He’d normally remembered to uncross them for a bit to get up but in the moment he’d forgotten.

_ Well, at least I didn’t say “criss-cross applesauce” or something dorky like that, I already look like enough of a loser right now, jeez. _

“Why is...that shirt so big on you?” 18 asked, arching a brow.

“...I think it’s Yamcha’s actually.” Krillin admitted, face reddened in embarrassment.

“Do you usually steal your friend’s clothes?” she teased, smirking a bit, not scornfully but genuinely playful.

“Sometimes. When they leave their stuff here. Like Yamcha does.” he added, rolling his eyes. The scarred man had a habit of forgetfulness. 18 snorted and laughed a little ( _ Oh Kami, she snorts when she laughs,  _ Krillin thought,  _ that’s like, the cutest thing ever. _ ) at the jest.

“Oh, oh no. Don’t tell any of your friends I do that, I’ll kill you.” 18’s threat was half-hearted but Krillin swallowed anyway.

“I swear on my life.” he whimpered. There was a moment of silence, and he wasn’t sure if he should step closer to her. Then she made the first move, stepping a bit closer.

“Look...I don’t know why you did what you did for me. And I don’t want you to think I’m here because I owe you anything. But...honestly, I don’t know what else to do. All I have is my AWOL brother, some clothes, some bad and fuzzy memories, and...no idea of what the hell I’m supposed to do with my life now. I guess...maybe you can help me figure this out?” 18 spoke, uncertainty furrowing her brow slightly, her eyes darting away from him. And maybe she was blushing?

Krillin definitely was blushing, eyes widened at the proposition. Here she was, former enemy, programmed to kill his formerly living best friend, used as a power-up of sorts by Cell, given a second chance at life. And she had no idea what to do. Apparently, her brother was off doing his own thing, so she couldn’t very well do what they were doing before...thankfully. And she was asking for  _ his _ help.

Dear Kami, how could he say no? Even if he hadn’t already fallen for her, thanks to that one kiss on his cheek. What else could he do? It wasn’t unheard of for his friend group to take in former enemies. Why should she be any different, right?

“Whatever you need, I’ll help you. No questions asked, not because you owe me anything but because...I...I want to help. Anyway I can, 18.” Krillin stammered. 18 looked back at him, eyes widened a bit. Just like when she’d woken up on the Lookout.

“...you mean it?” her voice was hushed, guarded a bit.

“Of course.” he responded, reaching a hand out to her. It took her a moment to register the offer, but she accepted, placing her hand it his. He shivered a bit, her hand was as cold as her eyes were. Well, usually, right now, the ice blue actually looked at him warmly. She looked a bit more human, like this.

_ No. She is human.  _

“Well, for starters, how about some breakfast?” he offered with a smile. She shrugged at him.

“I...don’t really  _ need _ to eat, but if you’re cooking, sure.”


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin and 18 go shopping. Learn a few new things about each other.

The old man and the pig avoided 18 at every turn, which from what her understanding was of those two, was preferable right now. She was uncomfortable as it were, staying in this little pink house in the middle of the ocean. At least Krillin was here, and for reasons she was hesitant to think too much about right now, she was at least comfortable with him. It had only been a few days and she still felt a bit out of place. The spare room that was given to her was quaint and comfortable enough. She didn’t need quite as much sleep as the average person, being a cyborg and all, and had only slept one night so far. 

There had been clothes in the closet that had been accumulated over the years and 18 didn’t know how old any of them were or who they had once belonged to, but at least some of them were cute. The t-shirt she’d picked today was a bit looser on her small frame than she would have liked, the previous wearer obviously having a larger chest than she had, and the lilac color was one that she didn’t mind. The embroidered, bedazzled crocodile on the left sleeve was a bit weird, yet she kind of liked it, finding it endearing. At least the slightly ripped jean shorts looked decent on her. 

She checked her hair in the bathroom mirror once more, then as she exited the bathroom, she heard the rapid tapping of small footsteps...the pig, likely. 18 rolled her eyes and scoffed. She peered in the direction of the hallway the footsteps had ran, and the quivering figure of Oolong peeked around the corner before hiding away again.

Before Cell, she would have just blasted him. Left a huge hole in the little pink house and some pig ashes scattering in the wind. It would have smelled like burnt bacon, probably. 

“Hey, 18.” she heard Krillin call from downstairs. There was a feeling in her chest, fluttering, which was a bit new, or maybe previously overlooked? Adjustments to her facial temperature were quickly made and she sighed, going down the stairs softly.

“What is it?” she asked him. He glanced at her, and with the sunlight behind him it was hard to tell if he was blushing or not. The tank top and cargo shorts were okay enough on him but she wanted to take that backwards baseball cap off his head. It looked silly, like maybe he was trying too hard. He was looking at her, eyes focused but regained his composure as she cleared her throat.

“Sorry, right. Did you want to come into to town with me? I need to go on a grocery run.” he asked her softly. She simply nodded in agreement. 

* * *

The grocery store only had a few shoppers, mostly elderly folks and mothers whose children were in school, as to be expected of a midweek morning. They'd gone to pick up a few basic things, like milk, eggs and other such things.

"Anything you want while we're here? I know you're pretty insistent on not needing to eat much but if there's something in particular you want?" Krillin offered, smiling at her as he checked off the quickly written list he'd written earlier that morning. 18 quirked her mouth to the side in thought.

"Maybe something other than that awful beer the old man drinks all the time?" she suggested nonchalantly. 

"Good idea. I don't really drink myself so I wouldn't know." Krillin mused, scratching his head.

"Why? Didn't you leave the monastery years ago?" 18 asked, brow quirked slightly. Her data on him told a brief description of his life, Dr. Gero being weirdly particular in his gathering of information.

"Well yeah but...I just don't really like it? When you're drunk you feel all off balance and I just don't get the appeal." Krillin bantered, looking at a box of cereal idly.

"...and?" 18 pestered, smirking a bit.

"Okay, fine. I'm allergic. It's embarrassing. But it's not like being drunk is that enjoyable anyway." he was pouting a bit now, face slightly flushed from the inquisition.

_ He's kinda cute when he's embarrassed.  _

"I wouldn't know. I don't think I can. Pretty sure the old fart made sure we couldn't be intoxicated anyway." 18 added, maybe at least partially to make him feel better. She didn't expect him to briefly glance at her, maybe a hint of something in his eye.

_ What was that about? _

"What aisle were the drinks on again?" she deflected, trying to quickly change the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh this chapter is short and ends abruptly, but I'm a little stuck tbh. I figure posting it now is better than waiting. I'm not giving up yet, no worries. -Kat


	3. The New Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something exciting's happening at the park, and Needle, the resident zoologist is very curious about it. Who is this mysterious new park ranger that seems to have showed up completely out of nowhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was originally gonna be a strict K18 fic but...heck, I was gonna write about 17 and his eventual wife anyway? The title/theme kind of applies here too. And this way I can better tie the twin's narratives together, which is kind of what I wanted.
> 
> I think the chapter POV's will stay Krillin>18>Needle>17 for now. Maybe I'll label them in the future. This chapter is Needle's, whom I can do whatever I want with bc she's an original fan character. Fun fun!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was still strange for Needle to not have a ring on her finger anymore, having worn one since her 20th birthday, when her longtime boyfriend proposed to her. That boyfriend had spent nearly a decade as her husband, and suddenly, sometime in the last year, decided he was bored with their arrangement. Having an affair was bad enough, but with her best friend, whom she’d known even longer than she’d known him?! Both were out of her life now, and the zoologist decided the only marriage she needed now was to her work.

The divorce was in her favor anyway; he’d come from a rich family in the first place (whom she was sure never liked her much anyway) so she’d gotten a nice settlement out of the deal. She used at least some of it to get herself a new pair of glasses, which now sat upon her face. The red frame went well with her brown skin, and the bangs of her long, black hair just went over them easily. Sifting through files with coffee in one hand, she sat in her office one morning when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in, Reggie.” she called in her soft voice. A man with curly blonde hair and peach skin poked his head through the door, his freckled, chubby cheeks flushed slightly.

“Did a permit for a new cabin come and I just didn’t see it? Because someone seems to have built one overnight inside the park?” He said, his brows furrowed slightly.

“Uh. Nope, not that I know of. Not that it’s my department anyway.” Needle spoke, arching her brow at her co-worker. Working with park rangers was interesting, though being the only zoologist here regularly wore her down a bit sometimes. Though, there was only so much budget to go around to hire another one right now, since the Cell disaster.

“Oh, that’s the new ranger. He specifically wanted his quarters in a more...private location.” A third voice chimed as she came in, the head of the park, a small dog woman with fluffy white fur holding a clipboard in hand.

“Good morning, Linh.” Needle said, smiling at her boss. Linh nodded in response, her tail wagging at the greeting.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to live  _ inside _ the park?” Reggie whined, frowning at his supervisor. Needle rolled her eyes at the childish man and Linh narrowed hers as she turned to him.

“He’s a special case. Let’s just say we’re gonna have a lot less trouble with those poachers now.” Linh piped. Needle quirked her brow.

“What? Did you hire a robot guard for the park? What if it attacks the animals?!” Reggie continued, his tiny hands on his hips.

“Reggie, what’re you getting yourself all worked up about?” Needle grumbled, sipping her coffee. Honestly, it was too early for the man to have one of his tantrums. He’d been like this since his request to move to another cabin was denied (he only wanted to be closer to the lake, as he liked to fish, but they all knew he’d let his license lapse anyway). 

“Relax, guys. And...maybe? He does call himself  _ 17 _ after all.” Linh explained, walking over to the coffee maker.

“Okay, so some weirdo freak just shows up, builds a cabin in the park, and you’re just gonna...let him?  _ And give him a freaking job?! _ ” Reggie grumbled.

“Uh huh. Sure did. He’s nice. Not too much of a people person, it seems, but as a dog, he didn’t seem to mind my company, at least for a bit.” Linh mused. 

“...what does he look like? And how do you know he’ll be good for the job?” Needle asked, genuine interest in her tone.

“I know because I heard a loud bang this morning. I thought it was a gunshot from a high caliber gun or something. I drove my jeep over to investigate and found a guy with long black hair and blue eyes, and he was elbow-deep in the front of a poacher’s van.” Linh said.

“NO WAY!” Reggie cried out, throwing his arms in the air.

“Really?!” Needle piped, leaning forward over her desk, her paperwork forgotten for the moment.

“I took pictures and everything on my phone.” Linh said, pulling the phone out from her jacket pocket. The dog walked to Needle’s desk, standing next to her and pulling up the photo, rather clear, of a young man with his arm, indeed, inside of the front of a van. Shoulder-length black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a cute orange scarf tied around his waist.

_ Honestly, he’s kind of cute.  _ Needle mused, adjusting her glasses on her face.  _ I mean, I just got done with a divorce, and I said I was done with dating but… I wouldn’t mind getting to know him, at least. _

-

Needle decided after her work hours that day she’d go see for herself. Linh wasn’t the kind to joke or make up stuff like this (plus she was technologically inept, so photo editing was completely out of the question, no matter what Reggie whined about). She pulled her camo jacket over her black dress and tights, and was glad she’d worn her combat boots today. Linh had slipped her the location of the cabin when Reggie wasn’t looking, the dog giving her a wink.

_ I mean, I know she means well, but...is it too soon to go looking for another boyfriend? I dated my ex since high school! We were married for nearly a decade before… _ Needle shook the thought of her former husband from her mind. He was the last thing she needed to think about right now. She pulled up a few yards from the cabin; for a structure that had gone up overnight, and not even a Capsule house, it looked pretty steady. The only thing going against it, really, was that it wasn’t quite complete; there was a tarp thrown over the top, clearly indicating there was no roof yet. 

There were some lights on, as the sun had begun to set, and Needle decided whoever this mystery man was, he was present. She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and began to approach slowly. She wasn’t sure what to expect, and it made her hands shake in the pockets of her jacket. After all, whoever this man was, he was strong enough to punch through the engine of an automobile.

“H-hello?” she called out softly, standing a few feet outside the cabin, she could now see there were no windows. The fact that there was a door was actually a bit surprising, though that seemed to be the most hastily put together aspect of the cabin in question. There was no answer at first, but the closer she got, the more she felt something in her throat.

_ Okay, so maybe this is a little bit creepy. _

“Who are you?” a voice said from behind her. She screeched, jumping up and falling over, fumbling in her pocket and pulling out a small canister of pepper spray. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she aimed where she’d been standing. A chuckle came from that voice.

“I mean, I don’t think pepper spray can get through jeans.”

Needle opened her brown eyes, looking up into blue ones. They didn’t seem human, and might have glowed in the dimming light, but she wasn’t sure. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“God, sorry. I just...got really startled. Single woman working at a national park, who knows what can happen, right?” she stammered, putting the spray away in the same pocket.

“Right.” He said, offering a hand and pulling her up without any struggle. She didn’t realize he’d be shorter than her, as he came up to her chin.  _ Not that I mind shorter guys. _

“I’m...I’m Needle. I’m the resident zoologist of the park.” she introduced herself, shaking his hand as she’d already had her hand in it anyway.

“17.” He replied, his expression blank with a mild hint of amusement.


End file.
